Le mensonge du miroir
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Naruto a fusionné avec Kyuubi et il cache son nouvel état. Il souffre de plus en plus, abandonné par ses amis. A t-il vraiment une raison de refuser ce que lui offre son reflet démoniaque ? futur sasunaru un jour peut être...
1. Un démon n'est que haine

Auteur : Le père Noël

**Auteur : Le père Noël ! Nan, moi. Asuka-Tanku !**

**Titre : Le mensonge du miroir**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Ouiiiiiiiiiin !!**

**Pairing : Aucun (je pense) ou SasuNaru**

One-shot Rating : 13+

**Et un One shot drama, un ! Je préviens, dans la majorité de mes fics (Naruto ou pas), le héros devient souvent OOC. Parce qu'il souffre, qu'il devient maléfique… Mais j'espère bien décrire le pourquoi du comment !**

_« paroles »_

#**Kyuubi#**

Foutue journée, foutu village, foutus faux-amis, foutue vie !

Mais surtout, foutu miroir qui me montre chaque jour, matin et soir,

les mensonges que je dis… Qui me montre cette apparence que je hais

de toute mon âme, si âme il me reste dans ce maudit corps, mais en

même temps, je ne peux renier ma propre physionomie : ce serait

comme renier son cœur, son esprit… Renier une partie de moi-même !

Mais… Je ne supporte plus cet aspect qui me montre mon erreur : Ces

cheveux pourpres me tombant sur les épaules et sur mon front, délesté

du bandeau frontal du village de la Feuille, ces yeux rouges et félins,

ces crocs dépassant d'une bouche rougie par le sang et étirée en un

sourire cruel… Un filet du liquide carmin dégoulinant des lèvres et,

goutte par goutte, tombant de ce menton relevé fièrement, comme me

défiant … Et cette _**voix**_! Ce son si tentateur…

# **Abandonnes… Laisses-toi faire… Laisses-**_**moi**_** faire… **_**Je**_** pourrais les faire souffrir comme toi tu souffres tant… Les torturer, les tuer, les… #**

NON ! Je ne doit pas m'abandonner… Je dois tenir… Je relève

la tête, un semblant d'espoir retrouvé et, de mon poing, brise cette

glace qui ne m'as rien fait, espérant sans doute détruire du même coup

_**cette chose**_ en moi…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Les passants ou les voisins

venant voir ce qui se passe, quoique je doute qu'ils s'intéressent à ce

qui se passe chez moi…

#** Laisses-moi les faire hurler… Crier… Supplier… #**

Je… Ne… Dois… Pas… Céder… Enfoirés… C'est de leurfaute… Sans leur rejet, leur dégoût quand ils ont appris qui j'étais… Si Sasuke était resté… Si Sakura ne m'avait pas fui ainsi au retour de la mission à Oto à cause de ce que j'avais fait… Si Orochimaru… Avec des « Si », on peut refaire le monde… Oh, oui… Sans souffrance, sans douleur… Sans peine… Sans…

_« Naruto ? »_

Toi… Oui… Toi… Qui est parti… Tu disais m'aimer… Mais à quel point…

_« Naruto ? Tu es là ? Tsunade-sama veut te parler… »_

Cette fois, j'enregistre les paroles de Kakashi-san… Et je le

suit… Je vois à son regard qu'il a remarqué le miroir brisé. Mais je

m'en fiche. Je vais voir Tsunade-sama.

Eh oui, au bout de cinq ans, j'ai appris la politesse. J'ai abandonné

l'idée de me faire remarquer… L'idée de me faire apprécier après le

rejet ultime de Sakura, la peur dans ses yeux, l'effroi sur son visage…

Et le fait qu'elle m'ai balancé auprès des autres… J'ai tout laissé…

Sauf l'idée de devenir Hokage… A cause de ma promesse envers

toi…

Cinq ans que tu es parti… Je sais que tu as rejoint Akatsuki et j'ai

également abandonné les recherches pour te ramener auprès de moi…

Pourtant, tu me manques… Plus que jamais… Je _**le**_ sens s'agiter… Il

veut tuer… Espérons donc que ce soit pour une mission solo… Un

sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est douloureux. Trois ans que je n'ai pas

sourit… Les gens me regarde, terrorisés… Qu'importe, je ne le sens

plus, je suis ailleurs, comme toujours pour me protéger. Nous arrivons

chez l'Hokage… Nous passons devant Shizune, elle accélère en me

voyant…

_« - Bonjour Naruto._

_Tsunade-sama… »_

Elle se crispe… Elle ne s'est toujours pas faite à cette politesse… Il

va bien falloir pourtant… Tiens, Neji est là… Je me demande

pourquoi…

_« J'ai décider de laisser ma place au Rokudaime et j'ai choisi mon successeur… Ce sera… »_

Enfin ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger

soupir. Elle va me laisser sa place. Les regards sur moi vont changer.

Enfin, après tout ce temps d'attente. Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, 20 ans,

vais devenir…

_« …Neji… »_

…Quoi… ? J'ai… J'ai du mal entendre…

_« - Pardon ?_

_- J'ai choisi Neji comme étant le plus apte à être mon successeur… Il sera donc le nouveau Rokudaime ! »_

C'est impossible… Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis

entraîné pour des prunes ! J'ai accepté de ne plus poursuivre Sasuke. Je

me suis laissé insulter par tous mes anciens amis. Je ne _**l**_'ai pas laisser

sortir… Et tout ça pour qu'on m'annonce que c'était Neji le futur

Rokudaime ?

_« - Pourquoi me l'annoncer à moi en particulier ?_

_- J'aimerais que tu deviennes son garde du corps personnel…Tu as conscience de l'honneur que je te fait à cause de ta… Situation ?_

_- Oui… Mais ne comptez pas sur moi, je refuse…_

_- En fait _(Neji intervint)_, nous ne te laissons pas le choix Uzumaki… C'est un ordre du nouvel Hokage. Bonne soirée. Tu commences demain à partir de 14 heures ! »_

Je les hais…_** Il **_s'agite en moi. Pourquoi pas finalement… Je n'ai

rien à perdre… Non… Plus rien, même pas Toi… Sasuke…

Tiens ? Shizune entra dans la pièce affolée ! Que se passe t'il donc ? Aaaah,

une attaque d'Akatsuki. Pour me récupérer sans doute… Eh bien

qu'ils viennent. Ils n'ont plus rien à emmener. Rien qu'un corps. Sans

cœur, car c'est l'un des votre qui l'a. Sans âme. Un démon a t'il une

âme ? Et sans esprit. Car Konoha a tout fait pour le détruire. Et a

brillamment réussi. Venez… Je vous attends. Je me défendrais. Je

vous détruirais. Sauf Toi. Toi… Tu me verras sans le mensonge de

mon miroir.

Arrivant sur le champ de bataille, la première chose que je

remarque, c'est Toi. Tu ne les tuent pas. POURQUOI ?? C'est ce que

je te hurle. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, alors, lentement, je laisse

glisser le _"Henge", _laisse tomber l'illusion et voit vos yeux s'écarquiller.

Et avant que je ne te quitte pour toujours, _**lui **_laissant enfin le contrôle,

mes lèvres te soufflent en un dernier sourire :

_« Adieu Sasuke… Saches que… Je t'ai toujours…vu… Plus que… comme un ami… ou un frère… Sasuke… Aishite…__**ru…**_

**_…_**

_**Bonsoir Uchiha… Ca faisait longtemps. »**_

Kyuubi s'étira, levant ses bras encore humains et observa l'aimé de

son réceptacle… Oh oui, il allait s'amuser. Mais d'abord, Akatsuki…

Puis Konoha, ce village qui s'est amusé à les faire souffrir. A les

détruire petit à petit… Il les voit, figés, crispés, attendant ne serait-ce

qu'un infime mouvement montrant qu'il était de leur coté ; Tout ce

qu'ils obtinrent, c'est un rire cruel. De leur coté ? Avec ce qu'ils

avaient subir à Naruto ? Oui, juste pour lui, celui qu'il avait appris à

apprécier, comme un père aime son fils, celui qui s'était laissé mourir

pour qu'_**il**_ vive, lui, le Démon à neuf queues. Juste pour un humain, un

Jinshuriki, un shinobi, il détruira ce village de malheur. Et il laissera

l'Uchiha vivre. Juste pour voir s'il essayera de ramener son blond.

_**« Konoha… Akatsuki… Vous n'êtes que des Hommes… Vous **_

_**nous avez défier, moi et Naruto… Et vous, vulgaires ninjas, pensiez que je laisserais mon réceptacle me laisser la place comme ça ? Il sera vengé… Vous en mourrez, soyez en sûrs… »**_

Et moi, du fin fond de la cellule ou auparavant Kyuu se trouvait,

je lui disait de les faire souffrir et n'avais plus aucun regret… Après

tout, les démons n'ont pas de regret… Juste de la haine…

**Owari**

- Aishiteru veut dire je t'aime.

**J'hésite à faire une suite (ce sera alors plus un One-shot). Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews… ??**

7


	2. Haine Amour Traître !

Chapitre II

Chapitre II

Haine. Amour. Traître !

**Et c'est reparti ! Ca n'est pas vraiment une suite. Mais, c'est dans le même caractère. Et, il s'est passé quelques semaines entre les deux chapitres. Il s'agit en fait, de la seconde confrontation de Sasuke et Konoha ! Et intervient Naru…**

**Auteur : moi… je suis lasse…**

**Disclaimer : A MOI ! C'est beau de rêver…**

**Couples : SasuNaru… A peu près…**

**Rating : Kesako ? Enfin, M à cause du langage.**

**En avant (marche. 1, 2, 3, 4 ; 1, 2, 3, 4… Je suis bonne à interner…)**

_paroles_

_**Euh… Action à la 3**__**e**__** personne.**_

POV Naruto

_**L'orage… **__**Un éclair… Deux silhouettes… L'une brune aux yeux **_

_**écarlates, et l'autre rousse. Avec des yeux étranges… Ah ! Une **_

_**troisième se dirige vers eux…**_

_**La nuit. Le vent. Le chuintement d'un sabre…**_

Bordel ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher… Non, je peux juste

Observer. Kyuubi grogne, me disant d'arrêter. De m'arrêter. Pourtant,

je n'obéis pas ; Je continue de courir comme un dératé, voyant le

katana se diriger à toute vitesse vers Toi… Je te hais. Et finalement, je

fais comme toi au pays des vagues. Sauf que là, le coup est mortel.

Dans le cœur je me le prends. Et, avant de tomber dans le noir de

l'inconscience, j'ai le temps de te murmurer deux phrases :

_Je te hais. __Je t'aime._

_**De simples mots sans effets. Le rire qui meurt dans la gorge.**_

_**Un cri.**_

_NARUTO !!_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Tiens… Y a Konoha. C'est Sakura qu'a gueulé comme pas

possible ! Pourtant, il m'ont évité comme la peste depuis l'autre fois.

Faut dire qu'ils ont perdu pas mal d'hommes… Kyuu les a décimé

avant de me rendre mon corps. Hein Kyuu ? Pff… Il boude. Faut dire

que je lui avait promis de pas faire de conneries… Mais j'y peux

rien… Et puis, je vais pas crever avec lui. Il va survivre. Il y est pour

rien. Autant le libérer une bonne fois pour toutes !

_**La salle du sceau. Des clapotis se font entendre.**_

_**D'un geste, le blond détruit le sceau subsistant malgré la fusion….**_

_**Il aperçoit le Renard reprendre une forme humaine. Puis il tombe…**_

_**Le sol d'eau devient le Vide.**_

_**Il chute…**_

Allez, salut la compagnie, et on se revoit en enfer. Un sourire

ironique déforme mes traits avant que la mort, si douce ne tente de

m'emporter. Je sens les mains de Sasuke faire repartir une dernière

fois mon cœur. Etrange… Je suis démon… Un démon a un cœur ? J'ai

un corps humain, c'est sans doute l'explication… Je vois de plus en

plus flou… Mais je distingue mes parents qui me font des signes de la

main et agitant les bras dans une lumière blanche. Tiens ? Je croyais

aller en enfer… Alors, comment se fait-il que je les voient… Ils sont

au paradis eux, non ?

_**Le Yohkai à l'apparence mi-homme, mi-démon descend sa **_

_**main griffue dans le Vide.**_

_**Il attrape celle de son réceptacle. Mais le Blond le regarde et se **_

_**laisse glisser…**_

J'ai compris ! Soit ils sont en enfer, soit On me pardonne. J'ai du

mal à y croire… Ou alors, ce sont des diablotins déguisés. Ah, mais…

_**Le Démon ne se laisse pas intimider et rattrape le poignet. Cette fois, **_

_**il le tient. Les yeux azurs se tournent une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il lui **_

_**sourit. C'est qu'on s'y attache à ce réceptacle !**_

Je sens la vie revenir, et en même temps partir. C'est bizarre

comme sensation… Ce doit être une léthargie. Mon père me fait un

grand sourire et ma mère fait « à bientôt » avec ses lèvres. Je vois…

Je vais continuer à vivre…

Pourtant… Je ne crois pas que je serais Uzumaki Naruto. On dit

souvent « la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. » Konoha l'a fait

déborder, mais là, je crois que le vase est bon à jeter… Mais, je

comprends ce que voulais Sasuke finalement… Car, je me vengerais à

mon tour… Sayonara…

_**Le cœur s'arrête… Il ne bat plus. Les yeux auparavant si rieurs se **_

_**ternissent. Le bleu qui les caractérisaient tant devient vitreux…**_

_**Adieu Naruto…**_

Fin POV Naruto

OOOoooOOO

_**Un enterrement… Tous y sont. Eux qui l'avaient rejeté, ne peuvent **_

_**s'empêcher de pleurer devant leur bêtise. Ils regrettent. Mais il est **_

_**trop tard… Naruto est mort. **_

_**Même Sasuke est là, tenant le bandeau **_

_**de son ami. Ami qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il l'aimait. Un peu **_

_**tard… **_

POV ??

Décidément… Je ne comprendrais jamais ces ninjas… Enfin,

qu'ils se dépêchent, parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais y a ma

sœur qui va arriver, et elle va pas apprécier de devoir attendre sous la

pluie. Surtout vu ce qu'ils ont fait… Ah ! Ca y est, la cérémonie est

finie ! Pas trop tôt !

_**Les shinobis anciennement amis du blond si énergique jettent**_

_**chacun leur tour une rose blanche sur la tombe. Aucun villageois **_

_**ne le fait. Sauf les enfants… Il était aimé. Et hait. Si peu de **_

_**frontières entre ces deux sentiments…**_

_**En dernier, c'est l'Uchiha qui jette une fleur, non pas blanche, mais **_

_**rouge. Puis il dépose le bandeau sur la tombe avant de s'éloigner à **_

_**son tour.**_

Ouf. Voilà Ayumi… Faut dire que je déteste autant que ma sœur

d'être dehors par un temps pareille. J'peux même pas allumer une

clope !

_**Sous les arbres. Deux adultes. Une jeune fille et un garçon. Pas plus **_

_**Ils semblent attendre…**_

Bon, en attendant, on va se présenter. Nom ? Katara Yasuo. Age ?

Vous concerne pas! Mais j'ai moins de 18 ans ! Aime ? La nicotine et

se battre. N'aime pas ? Se faire taper dessus par sa sœur (ce qui

m'arrive souvent) et ne pas avoir ma dose de nicotine. Tiens, ma sœur

se rapproche de la tombe… Il se passe un truc ? Ah non… Et ma

sœur, c'est Katara Ayumi. Son vrai nom, c'est Akaimizu, mais elle ne

veut pas porter un nom aussi lugubre que « eau rouge » ! Donc c'est

Ayumi. Elle a le même age que moi, vu que c'est ma sœur jumelle !

Et elle aime me taper dessus, crier et le thé. Elle a horreur de son nom,

et n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle monstre ! Ah, j'ai pas préciser, on est

des dieux. Enfin, des demi-dieux… L'autre moitié, c'est humain.

J'aime pas les hommes non plus d'ailleurs. Oh ! Ca y est !

_**Un craquement. **_

_**Une fissure. **_

_**Un grand bruit.**_

_**Un poing sort de la tombe. D'une couleur cadavérique. Sur la Rose.**_

_**Cette main finit de briser le cercueil. Un adolescent en sort. **_

_**Beau.**_

_**Magnifique.**_

_**Vide.**_

_**Abandonné de toutes émotions. Une simple lueur de vie dansait dans **_

_**le regard froid. Autrefois cette créature sublime avait un nom et un **_

_**prénom.**_

_**Désormais, c'est un rang.**_

_**Vengeur.**_

**FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE !! **

**Je sais, il y a des zones d'ombres, et c'est assez différent du premier chapitre… Mais à l'origine, c'était deux histoire différentes, et c'est dure de les réunir en une… En tout cas, le pauvre Naru… Je le fais souffrir. Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha !! Mais, je donnerais des explications ! Suffit de m'envoyer des REVIEWS !!**

**Bien ? Pas Bien ?**


	3. Vide

**Yosh ! Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre.**

**Sinon, on m'as fait remarqué que Yasuo et Ayumi ressemblaient à des Mary-sue. Navrée, mais dans mes fics, j'invente TRES souvent des persos, vu que j'imagine pas mon blond préféré sans « amis » pour l'accompagner dans ses trahisons envers Konoha (peux pas saquer ce village…) ! Donc, je préviens, ce sera comme ça dans mes fanfics, point ! Sinon, je ne pense pas faire des persos parfait non plus ! Prenons par exemple Yasuo qui fume cigarette sur cigarette ! Il risque le cancer ! C'est un demi-dieu ? Ben, Naruto a bien fusionné avec Kyuubi, ce qui fait de lui un Démon, alors… Et puis, quand je les invente mes pitis personnages, je mets des défauts… Donc, je crois pas que ce soit vraiment des Mary-sue, vu que la définition exacte, c'est que ce sont des protagonistes parfaits !**

**Bien, MERCI pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié ! MERCI !!**

**Sinon, je me demandais, je travaille (encore) sur une fic, un peu basé sur le même principe (bah, en fait à la base, mes fanfics sont toutes les mêmes : Naruto qui se barre de Konoha… lol) et qui s'appellera… Euh… J'hésite entre Ju no Kage (la dixième ombre, dont j'avais mis le résumé sur mon profil… Mais que j'ai modifié ce qui donne une nouvelle idée pour le titre…) ou l'Elu du Néant (en japonais, ce qui donne : Godai no Tousen) ! Vous préférez quoi comme titre (je me gêne pas… Fainéante attitude !) Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et LET'S GO !**

**Auteur :**** J'ai besoin de le préciser ? Moi bien sûr !**

**Naru : En même temps, ça va pas être moi ou Sasu…**

**Sasu : C'est sûr, sinon, on aurai déjà un lemon ! Et un bon ! Pas comme dans ta fic Uraginimono…**

**Moi : PERVERS ! Et t'as pas le droit d'insulter ma fic ! C'est méchant ! Raaaaaaah, je fais une death fic, c'est décidé !**

**Naru/Sasu : PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas une death fic ! PITIEEEEEEE !! TT**

**Moi : Faut voir !**

**Disclaimer :**** Je les ais commandé pour mon anniv. Mais y parait qu'y en avait plus en stock… Pourquoi ?? C'est méchant ! Mais, en même temps, ils survivraient pas longtemps avec moi comme auteur…**

**Pairing :**** Ca n'avance toujours pas, mais promis ! Y'auras un SasuNaru ! Ou NaruSasu, surtout vu le caractère… J'verrais.**

**Rating :**** Vu comment c'est parti, je penche pour M, surtout que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Mouahahahahahahaha !!**

**Tous les persos de Naruto : HELP !!**

**Moi : Urusei (vos gueules pour être plus claire) !**

**Note :**** Il y a de FORTES chances de spoil (nan on avait pas remarqué…), enfin, bref, je lis les scans, alors je sais pas trop, ça dépend… Mais **_**normalement**_** ça se passe après le retour de la mission à Oto et l'apprentissage du Rasengan-Shuriken. Jiraya est en vie. Euuuuuuuuuuuh…. Pas Itachi. . . . Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!**

**Bonne lecture ! Et encore un fois, merci pour les reviews !**

Chapitre III :

Vide… Abandonné… Solitaire… Sans Toi, c'est ce que je suis…

(titre trèèèèèès long, lol)

_Paroles_

_**Euh… Action pendant les POV, ça vous va ? Un peu dur à décrire, en fait…**_

**(mes commentaires TRES cons…)**

POV ?? :

Tsss, foutu village… ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Normal, je

le disais souvent quand j'étais « humain ».Quoique, je l'étais déjà plus,

mais bon… On va faire comme si… Qui je suis ? Vous êtes lents…

Non, je vous insulte pas, c'est une constatation… J'ai pas envie de

répondre à vos questions, vous saurez tout un jour ou l'autre, alors

autant vous laisser mariner. Sadique ? Cruel ? Ouais, on me le dit

souvent, mais c'est pas ça… Je suis Rien. Juste un esprit et un corps.

Et encore, je le partage avec l'autre Kyuu. Ca y est ? Z'avez fait tilt ?

Votre cerveau s'est illuminé d'une lumière jaune avec l'ampoule

au-dessus ? Non… Bah, vous êtes normal, c'est déjà ça. Et oui, moi je

le suis pas et je peux dire que y a mieux comme vie.

_**Ils s'approchent…**_

_**Ils poursuivent…**_

_**Un but. Un mort. Une recherche.**_

_**Konoha.**_

J'suis toujours poursuivi par ces enfoirés d'Akatsuki qu'ont rien

de mieux à faire que de me courir après alors que je suis censé avoir

crevé, les autres de Konoha… Ben… J'ai plus de sentiments alors

c'est dur de décrire ça, mais disons-le le plus simplement possible : Je

les hais, je voudrais les voir crever ! De toutes mes forces ! Et en

particulier ce sale brun de mes deux que j'ai osé aimer et qui n'a rien

trouver de mieux que de sortir avec ce… Bonbon rose après ma

« mort ». Comment je le sais ? J'ai une nouvelle « équipière » qu'a

comme vocation d'écrire les portraits de toutes les personnes que je

dois ou veux buter. Et aussi celles de ceux qui ont crevé en se

sacrifiant ou en se suicidant… Faut dire que c'est mon nouveau

boulot. Ah, je l'ai pas dit ? Faut dire que je suis distrait vu qu'on

approche de la cible. Ben, en un mot, je représente la Vengeance. Pas

la mienne crétins **(Moi : Pas insulter les lecteurs ! Naru : C'est toi **

**qu'écrit la fic… Moi : --' Sasu : Abrutie…) **! Celle des âmes

damnées qui sont parties à cause de quelqu'un. Selon la personne à

qui va la haine, on fait appel à des Vengeurs. Moi, comme d'autres.

Paraît que j'suis réputé maintenant en enfer. Ca m'arrange pas, on a

deux fois plus de boulot ! « On » , c'est Yasuo, la débilité personnifié

(et qui fume en plus…Ca doit être à cause de ça…). Y a aussi Ayumi,

l'équipière qu'a décidé d'écrire la vie de nos victimes (genre, elle

demande la date de naissance des mourants… Ils ont pas que ça à faire

eux ! Mais je m'en fous…) Elle fait ce qu'elle veut tant que c'est pas à

moi qu'elle pose des questions gênantes… Par exemple, « Quand as-

tu perdu ta virginité… » Mais je lui en pose des questions moi ??

Quand elle m'a demandé ça, elle a fait connaissance avec mon poing

et avec le sol… Pas parce que c'est une fille que je vais me gêner ! En

plus, elle, elle tape son frère, alors…

Non, c'est pas une excuse, je vous l'ai dit, je ressens plus rien, je

suis plus qu'un esprit… Con, hein ? Ah on approche de ce village de

merde… Pas cool… En plus, y a du monde devant les portes… Moi

qui déteste me faire remarquer, ça va pas le faire… Allez, salut,

dégagez de ma tête ! Allez chez l'autre abruti… Et pas de

commentaires Kyuubi, je sais que quand j'étais gamin, moi aussi

j'étais un débile de première… Maintenant, je joue plus le rôle du

glaçon… M'en fous… Je suis plus rien de toutes manières

Fin POV ?? **(l'avez reconnu non ?)**

_**Konoha… Village de shinobis**_

_**10 Octobre, la date maudite…**_

_**Jour de l'Attaque !**_

_**D'ailleurs… Ne serais-ce pas ce jour…**_

_**Le jour de Sa naissance ?**_

_**Trois jours avant Sa mort pour le reste…**_

_**Ils avancent… Des éclats de voix leurs parviennent…**_

_**Un Brun et une shinobi aux cheveux roses…**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

…

_**Uchiha…**_

POV Yasuo

C'est décidé, arrivé au village je me pends ! C'est pas croyable, ils

sont invivables ! Je sais qu'un Vengeur a pas « d'âmes » à proprement

parler, mais là… Pire qu'un glaçon, c'est l'ère polaire quand on lui

parle ! Quand il daigne nous parler évidemment ! Quoi ? Vous voulez

ma photo ? Oui, je suis en manque de nicotine ! Bah quoi ? C'est

stressant à mort de voyager avec l'autre ducon ! En plus, il est pas seul

dans son corps… Ben quoi ? Vous pensiez quand même pas que

Kyuubi-sama allait se sacrifier pour un simple humain ? Bon, il l'est

plus, mais c'est encore grâce à ce démon-renard ! Comment vous avez

deviné ?? Non, sans blague… Ouais je suis pire que lui quand je suis

en manque… En tout cas, avec ma sœur, c'est pire que l'enfer ici…

Et je le connais l'Enfer, je bosse pour lui ! Ben vi, les Vengeurs, ils

bossent pour… Euh… En fait, je sais pas… J'suis qu'un demi moi ! Y

a que Naru qui sait qui c'est le boss ! Ah, je crois qu'Ayumi le sait,

mais elle répond jamais quand je lui demande… C'est naze… Ouf, les

portes. Tiens, des cris… Aaaaaaah, une dispute ! De couple

apparemment… Les boulets quand même… C'en est même marrant…

_« Uchiha Sasuke ! Je vais te tuer ! Comment t'as osé ! Tu m'as prise_

_comme femme uniquement parce que tu pensais que je ferais une _

_bonne reproductrice ?! J'y crois pas ! »_

Genre… Ce serait mal vu que je me marre je suppose… Mouais…

Donc je dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on est dépassé ce… « machin

rose » et son pote glaçon ! L'est pas mieux que Aku lui ! Hein ? Il

vous a pas dit ? Mais qu'il fait chier !

Bah, Uzumaki Naruto est mort, donc il s'est pris un nouveau

nom : Aku Tenchi(1)… Dément… Avec les nouveaux pouvoirs des

Enfers PLUS le pouvoir de Kyuubi… Il est quasiment invincible

maintenant… Et j'vous dis, quand on l'énerve, il frappe fort…

_« En plus tu m'annonce que t'es gay et que t'en aimes un autre ?! _

_Mais t'es un vrai MONSTRE ma parole ! »_

Mais c'est quoi encore ça ? Et pourquoi elle s'arrête Ayumi ? Oh

bordel ! C'est vrai ! L'autre connasse a dit le tabou… Et merde ! Et

j'ai plus de cigarettes en plus !

POV Normal

Les trois étrangers s'étaient arrêtés peu après l'altercation. Le

meneur, un blond aux mèches noires et aux yeux mauves et félins,

parsemés de rouge sang, s'était stoppé à quelques mètres de la porte,

devant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui se faisait insulter par sa

compagne. Celui qui s'appelait Uchiha. La jeune fille du groupe, elle,

s'était figé juste après le mot « monstre ». Des souvenirs

remontaient… Horribles… Le souffle coupé par la violence de sa

mémoire, elle se plia en deux, les mains sur le cœur. Ses longs

cheveux bruns tombaient devant les yeux fermés, son visage fin crispé

en une grimace de souffrance… Un étau lui comprimait la poitrine

alors que des gémissements de douleur et de tristesse s'échappaient de

sa bouche pincée. Les villageois l'observaient, inquiets. Même

Haruno Sakura, la fille qui hurlait et pleurait contre son petit ami

auparavant s'était tourné vers cette inconnue si amère…

_« Nee-san… »_

Le frère de la demoiselle s'était approché, anxieux lui aussi, mais son

chef lui fit signe de s'arrêter. N'y prêtant, pour une fois, pas attention,

il continua jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de sa grande sœur. Elle ne réagit

pas. Ses spasmes de terreur n'avaient pas cessés… Des mots sortaient

de ses lèvres tremblantes :

_« Non… Pas…Je ne… Un monstre.. Je… Pourquoi… A l'aide…_

**(La, ça devient des flash-back… XD)**

_**« Tu n'es qu'une demi ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que **_

_**ressentent les Dieux ? »**_

_**Des reproches…**_

_**« Sale demi ! Vas-t'en ! »**_

_**Des pierres…**_

_**MONSTRE !!**_

_**Ce mot…**_

_**Pourquoi… ?**_

_Nee-san ? Nee-san ! »_

_**« Nee-san ? Ca va ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? C'est quoi ça ? **_

_**Ce truc rouge ? De la grenadine ? »**_

_**Otouto**__**2**__**… Gomen…**_

_**Je…**_

_**MONSTRE !!**_

_**Moi… ?**_

_**Mais… Est-ce… Vrai… ?**_

Rien à faire, elle ne répondait pas… Sasuke se contentait

d'observer, pensif devant cette réaction peu commune à l'insulte qui

ne lui était pourtant pas destiné. Sakura, elle, se rappelait son « petit

frère » qui, lui aussi, tenait en horreur ce mot. Le chef lui, se borna à

s'approcher de Ayumi **(La jeune fille en question… Compliqué **

**hein ?)** et lui leva la tête en l'attrapant par le menton. Il lui dit,

calmement, presque froidement :

_« Vas tu te laisser faire par les souvenirs ? Tu n'es quand même pas _

_une chochotte à ce point-là ? Réagis… Surtout qu'on a pas toute la _

_journée ! »_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses yeux noirs avec une pointe

de dorés étaient emplis de souffrance. Elle se releva, lentement mais

sûrement. Son frère l'observait contrarié de la violence dans les

propos de leur leader. Cependant il ne pouvait rien dire : le châtiment

serait… Douloureux… Yasuo s'en souvenait de la dernière fois…

_**« Tu m'énerve ! T'en as des sentiments ! Tu te voiles la face ! **_

_**C'est tout ! T'es qu'un conna… »**_

_**Sbaaaffff!!**_

_**« I**__**diot. »**_

_**Gifle. Des deux mains. Sang. Force.**_

Aku regarda la Rosée. Neutre. Elle avait changée : Des hanches

fines, mais présentes, une forte poitrine. Les yeux verts émeraudes

étaient cernés et les larmes coulaient encore, mélangé à du Rimmel de

luxe. La femelle Uchiha, hein ? Elle en avait profité : Ses vêtements

étaient eux aussi de très bonne facture, et de superbes bijoux pendaient

à ses oreilles ou à ses poignets. L'ancien humain s'avança près d'elle.

Elle le dévisagea, les perles salées ruisselants sur le visage fin. Il leva

sa main.

Ayumi sourit tristement : Il ne s'inquiétait pas mais comprenait

toujours. Elle était son aîné, pourtant, c'était lui qui l'a protégeait.

Etrange…

La claque retentit…

Le hurlement de douleur suivit.

C'était ainsi… Il n'aimait pas non plus ce mot. Tant de fois

hurlé. Tant de fois murmuré. Juste avant. Oui, juste avant de le battre

ou pire… Mais, maintenant il s'en fichait. Mais pas Ayumi. Il ne

l'aimait pas. Aucun sentiment. Le Vide. Point final. Mais il n'aimait

pas ça. Cette sensation de pitié en lui et de tristesse pour elle. Non, il

ne voulait pas. Il était bien comme ça !

POV Aku **( et c'est reparti pour un tour !)**

Tsss, elle recommence à pleurer. Comment étant gamin, j'ai pu

aimer un bébé pareil ? Et voilà l'autre abruti flemmard qui vient.

Mais décidément je suis énervé aujourd'hui. Hmmm… J'dois

être en manque. De quoi? Ben, de sang pourquoi ? Ben oui, j'suis plus

humain depuis un bon bout de temps, j'ai toujours l'autre sadique en

moi, et puis j'avais fusionné avec lui vous vous souvenez ? Ahhh.

Parce que vous savez toujours pas qui je suis ? **(Naru : Euuuh, là je **

**crois que tu les prends pour des idiots… Moi : Hein ? Non, c'est **

**que comme c'est pas dit explicitement… Sasu : C'est bien ce **

**qu'on dit, tu prends tes lecteurs pour des débiles ! Moi : Mais **

**NON !)**. Bordel… boooon, Uzumaki Naruto, ça vous dit quelque

chose ? Et bah voilà ! Vous savez mon nom humain !

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi l'avoir frapper ? »_

Mais je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Enfin, zen, zen,

ZEEEEEEEEN ! Ne pas les massacrer sans raison… C'est sûr

maintenant, j'suis en manque ! Bah, c'est toujours mieux que Yasuo…

En plus, son teint commence à devenir jaunâtre… Tsss, la nicotine

c'est mauvais. Quoique, il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fout… Comme

toujours.

_« Elle devrait mesurer ses paroles avant de les prononcer. Les _

_disputes de couples, ce n'est pas à faire dehors et devant des _

_étrangers. Vous ignorez leurs possibles réactions… Et ce mot, moi _

_non plus, je ne l'apprécie pas. La prochaine fois, qu'elle réfléchisse _

_avant d'agir. Pour finir… Je suis ce que je suis… Et le reste ne vous _

_concerne pas… »_

Elle a pas apprécié la phrase la Rose… Ben c'est vrai en plus, quand

on se dispute, on le fait pas au milieu de la rue… Tsss, en tout cas

c'est un beau salop l'Uchiha. J'le crois pas. Prendre une petite amie

juste pour la reconstitution de son clan… On fait mieux quand

même… Bah, tant pis pour lui…

_« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Je l'insulte comme je veux et ou _

_je veux ! Il m'a trahi ! Et il m'a menti durant plus d'un an ! Je _

_l'aimais, moi, et il me le renvoie en plein visage, tout ça parce que j'ai _

_eu un accident au cours d'une mission ce qui m'a rendu stérile ! Et en _

_plus, il m'annonce qu'il préfère encore un Baka Démon mort depuis _

_des années !! »_

La colère lui fait dire n'importe quoi… Ou alors, elle me déteste

vraiment… Décidément, quelle empotée ! Y a pas idée de salir la

mémoire des morts comme ça… Je vais lui en recoller une, ça devrait

la calmer… Ah non. L'Uchiha s'en ait chargé. D'ailleurs, ais-je bien

entendu ? Il est amoureux de « Uzumaki Naruto » ? Hmmm… Ca

pourra me servir pour ma vengeance… A retenir. Je fais un signe de

tête à Ayumi qui se dépêche de noter la dernière phrase du

Chewing-gum.

Ah ? Ne serait-ce point Gaara ? C'est lui que je devais

rencontrer. Il a des informations non-négligeables sur « Comment

faire tomber Konoha, Oto et Akatsuki en même temps ». Ben oui, y a

aussi Konoha. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je leur offre des fleurs ?

Ah, ça vous étonne que Gaara m'aide pour ma vengeance ? Disons

Qu'il est le seul humain à qui j'ai révélé mon nouveau statut. Mais si

je veux faire souffrir mon brun, il fallait bien que je sache ce qui se

passait à Konoha… C'est pour ça que Gaara, le seul qui ne m'est pas

tourné le dos, a gardé contact avec Konoha, malgré l'annonce de ma

« mort ». Il m'a aimé je crois, mais ensuite, il s'est tourné vers sa

jeune étudiante… C'est également le seul à avoir accepter que je n'ai

plus aucun sentiment. En tout cas, il s'approche avec la claire

intention de montrer que nous nous connaissons.

_« Ca faisait longtemps… »_

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire une connerie ?

_« Oui. Gaara. »_

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la prochaine chose qu'il va dire…

_« Ravi de te revoir… Naruto. »_

C'est mon nom humain…

**Tsuzuku….**

**Et voilà ! Vive le suspens**

**Naru : Si on peut appeler ça un suspens…**

**Moi : Mais heu !**

**Sasu : Il a pas tort…**

**Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin ! J'ai une excellent idée ! Pour ma prochaine fic, je vais faire un ItaNaru !**

**Sasu/Naru : NOOOOOOON !!**

**Moi : Reviews please ? Ah ! Et la suite d'Uraginimono devrait arriver bientôt ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre !**

**Ita : De toute façon, toi et rapidité, ça ne rime pas…**

1 J'ai pris comme modèle les mots Akuma Démon et Tenchi Ange

2 Otouto Petit frère, pas sûre pour l'orthographe (surtout que les japonais ont pas les mêmes accents XD)


	4. Je vous tuerai

**Me revoilàààààààààà ! Qui a dit hélàs ? QUI ????**

**Hem…**

**Auteur : Moi comme toujours !**

**Disclaimer : Hélas… Trois fois hélas… Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… JE VEUX UN NARU POUR MON NANNIV !!!!!!!!**

**Pairing : Ben… Normalement, c'est un Narusasu. J'suis pas totalement décidée…-_-'**

**Sasu : Comment ça normalement ?**

**Naru : TT T'as vu comment elle me martyrise… En plus, elle est même pas sûre de me mettre avec Sasu…**

**Moi : Arrrrrh ! ****_ ! ****Me fais pas ces yeux là !**

**Rating : M !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais pas de lemons pour l'instant……-_-' Si j'arrive à m'en empêcher…_**

**Note : Présence de spoil ! Je ne sais pas trop ou ça se situe par contre… Surtout que j'ai tout modifié…**

**Disons, que l'histoire a commencé après l'apprentissage du Rasen-Shuriken, Itachi a été tué par Sasuke, qui est rentré après que Naru se soit sacrifié pour lui… Et sinon… Il s'est écoulé… Euuuuuh… Environ un an après le « départ » de Naru.**

**Et c'est paaaaaaaaarti !**

Chapitre IV

"_paroles__"_

_**Euuuuh… Bah… C'est dur à décrire… Bah vous verrez bien !**_

POV Normal

La scène est comme figée. Toutes les personnes présentes

ont entendues cette phrase signifiant à la fois la joie et la haine.

Le retour d'un enfant que beaucoup détestaient, et que d'autre

appréciaient…

Serais-ce possible que les prières aient été entendues ?

Pourtant, aucun mouvement n'est amorcé envers l'étranger pas

si étranger que ça. Que ce soit les villageois ou les ninjas tels

que Kiba et son éternel compagnon, Ino qui accompagnait

Sakura avec Hinata et Shikamaru ou même Sasuke qui semble

comme factice. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir la face

décomposé du 6ème Hokage, Neji et ses deux gardes ANBU,

Tenten et Lee. Puis, Sakura rit nerveusement et

s'exclama :

_« Voyons Gaara ! Je sais que Naruto te manque, et il nous _

_manque à tous ! Mais il est mort ! Même si son cercueil a été vidé par quelques plaisantins, il est six pieds sous terre ! _

_Compris ? Je sais que tu es le Kazekage, mais il y a des limites ! _

_Ne te moques pas de nous parce qu'on a fait des erreurs _

_auparavant en le rejetant ! Nous… Je… Ne voulais pas qu'il _

_aille aussi loin… Je… J'étais jalouse… J'avais compris que… _

_Qu'il aimais aussi Sasuke… Et… Je… Je ne voulais _

_pas…_

_**Mensonges…**_

_**Tristesse…**_

_**Douleur…**_

_**A jamais, je serais…**_

_**Assassins !**_

_Ca ne t'as pas empêché de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il est revenu, _

_que je saches ! __Hein ? Sakura Haruno.__"_

La jeune femme brune avait parlé calmement. Mais on

sentait le mécontentement et la haine contenus dans sa voix

claire.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Qu'avons-nous fait ?**_

_**Méritons-nous ?**_

_**Ta revanche…**_

_**Ou ton pardon…**_

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha alors du Kazekage.

Espoir et crainte se mêlaient dans l'assemblée : Allait-il jouer

le jeu et prétendre être l'enfant démon ? Ou bien réfuter cette

idée saugrenue sortant du cerveau d'un ami cher du disparu ?

Il s'avança et doucement, porta sa main à la gorge du roux.

Roux, qui frissonna.

_« Tu sais ce que tu risques en dévoilant ce genre_

_d'informations… _

_Hein ? Gaara… »_

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Kazekage, et en un

souffle murmura :

_« Ne, Gaara… Tu n'as pas envie que je rajoute des noms à _

_ma liste… Hmm ? Tu ne souhaites pas… Mourir… Ou faire tuer _

_tes… Amis de Suna… ? »_

Le ton froid devenait presque amusé devant l'air livide de

Gaara. Il s'écarta cependant, et lâcha le cou blanc. La menace

n'avait été entendue que par lui, mais sa couverture était

fichue…

POV Aku **(ou Naruto…)**

Pffff… Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai mis au courant…

Ah oui… Pour les infos. J'aurais du me fier à Ayumi. J'suis dans

la merde. Enfin… Autant jouer le jeu… Mais, je me vois mal

mimer les sentiments… Mmmh…

**#Ca, ce n'est pas dur à faire. Mais pour l'explication **

**concernant ta « survie » tu comptes dire quoi ?#**

J'en sais rien… Je pourrais te faire entrer en jeu… Le problème,

c'est que j'ai pas envie de jouer au gentil toutou bien dressé qui

regrette ses erreurs… Hein ? C'était Kyuu. Ben non, il est pas

mort… En même temps, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé… Bah, au pire,

je peux toujours leur dire que ça les concerne pas… Ce qui est

vrai d'ailleurs…

**#Mouais… Bonne idée… Mais je refuse que tout me retombe **

**dessus comme les autres fois, hein ?#**

Je te rappelle nous avions trahi... Ils tenteront de nous

arrêter… Mais, il faut que je me rapproche d'eux… Pour que

ça fasse mal… Oui, très mal…

POV Yasuo

Je me demande ce qui leur arrive. Les humains sont

bizarres parfois… Ils sont comme figés… Je me demande

s'ils réagiraient avec un shuriken qui foncerait droit sur eux…

Les ninjas bougeraient sans doute… Mais, on s'ennuie en

attendant.

ET LE PIRE, C'EST QUE J'AI PLUS DE CLOPES !!!!

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…_**(Pathétique… Comment ai-je pu **_

_**créer un perso aussi pitoyable…).**_

Fin POV Yasuo

POV Ayumi

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un simple humain

peut déclencher un tel silence… C'est impressionnant… Même

si il n'est plus humain maintenant. Mais c'est vrai que malgré ce

qu'il raconte pour ce protéger… Je suis d'accord avec Yasuo. Il

n'est pas aussi vide qu'il le prétend. Sinon… Nous ne serions

plus en vie depuis longtemps…

Fin POV Ayumi

_**Démon… Menteur… Traître…**_

_**Mots sans fond…**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Ca fait si mal…**_

_**Aidez-moi !**_

POV Normal

L'ambiance éléctrique s'alourdit encore plus lorsque le blond

s'avança vers Neji, le Rokudaime. Tenten et Lee, les deux

gardes du corps tentèrent de l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais

peine perdue, il les ignora.

Il observa un instant les différents visages : de celui de l'hokage

à ceux du conseil, en passant par les anciens amis.

Il ricana. Leva la tête vers la montagne surplombant Konoha. Et

dit distinctement :

_« Ca fait quoi ? Les regrets ? La tristesse ? Quelle sensation ? _

_De savoir que votre ami est un démon ? Et surtout… Qu'il vous _

_hait ? »_

Sur ces derniers mots, il frappa de toutes ces forces Neji. Son

amertume entièrement contenue dans ce coup. Il évacua tout

cela. Puis se retourna vers le conseil :

_« Je vais rester ici un temps. Mais je reste un étranger. _

''_Uzumaki Naruto'' est mort. Ne reste que sa mémoire et son _

_démon. Mon nouveau nom est Aku Tenchi. Et je suis un _

_Vengeur. »_

_**Et je viens vous tuer !**_

**Tsuzuku**

**Alors ? Désolée pour le loooooooong moment d'attente, mais je suis passée par des phases… Mais je me suis forcée ! Et je dois dire, que je suis… Moyennement satisfaite. Mais j'aime bien la fin (du chapitre).**

**Sinon, j'hésite ; Vous avez peut être remarqué que Sakura est assez ambiguë sur ses « regrets » envers Naruto (n'oublions pas qu'elle l'a trahi). Donc je me demandais : **

**Je fais de Konoha de vrai méchants. **

**Je redonne des amis à Naruto, mais il les rejette (sauf Sasuke U.U)**

**Idem sauf que Naru redeviens gentil.**

**Donc voilà ! Et pour la romance avec Sasu… JE SAIS PAS PAR OU COMMENCER…**

**Hem… Reviews ????**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	5. Tous vous détruire

Chapitre V

**Devinez qui c'est ! Non, pas le Père Noël, mais moi (oh le renseignement de ouf !) Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et m'excuse mille fois en m'inclinant jusqu'à ce que mon nez touche par terre (OUÏLLE ! Mon dos…)**

**Auteur : Ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Oui ? Bon, bah c'est moi ! Asuka-Tanku !**

**Disclaimer : J'ai pas le droit de les acheter… Juste de les emprunter, et encore… Faut pas que je les abîmes…**

**Saku : Ce que tu fais quand même !**

**Couples : SASUNARU POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Un jour prochain, c'est promis U.U**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre V

_La destruction engendre la tristesse, qui féconde la terreur… Mais, qu'en savent les Humains, eux, qui savent ce qu'est l'Amour…?_

Konoha… Ce village … Il m'a tant détesté…

Pourtant, moi, je les avait appréciés. Aimés serait de trop, la

seule personne que j'ai aimé m'a trahi pour rejoindre un

serpent. Maintenant, ils doivent regretter… Car, maintenant, je

ne suis que destruction, et tristesse. Le seul sentiment qui

restera en moi. Avec la haine bien sûr. Je me tourne vers

ces humains. Pourquoi les appelais-je ainsi ? Je ne suis qu'un

démon. Pas un Homme. Un Homme connaît l'Amour. Il sait

en donner et en recevoir. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu… Sauf

avec toi… Mais je n'en ai jamais reçu… Iruka, Kakashi,

Sakura… Tous, je voyais la peur en eux. Et maintenant, ils

s'en mordent les doigts. Et pourtant… La peur a d'autant plus

de raisons de les posséder. Parce que je n'hésiterai plus à les

tuer.

_**Jamais…**_

Trois jours avaient passés dans une ambiance tendue et morose. Tout à sa

prise d'informations pour Ayumi et la recherche de clopes et autres pour

Yasuo, ils n'ont pas fait attention à mes faits et gestes. Tant mieux en

fait… Ca m'a permis de faire marcher mes méninges pour le plan

« Konoha ». Déjà, regagner la confiance de tous seraient pas mal…

Difficile… Peut être juste de quelques uns… Ou simplement faire en

sorte qu'ils contractent une dette envers moi… Ca, c'est pas mal… Moui,

je retiens…

**#Et l'Uchiha ? Tu veux toujours le mettre dans ton lit ?#**

Evidemment… D'ailleurs, faut pas croire, les pulsions sexuelles, c'est

comme l'envie de meurtre. Ca reste après la mort… Et j'ai bien

l'intention de les satisfaire avec cet enfoiré. Et ce avant de le briser

totalement… Complètement… Jusqu'à la mort…Vous savez comment on

détruit un arbre plus grand et fort que vous ? On détruit le mal à la racine.

Je vais infiltrer les racines même de leur conseil pourri. Et pour ça, il faut

que je me fasse passer pour le gentil héros revenu d'entre les morts pour

aider mon _très cher_ village… Beurk…

**#C'est moi ou ça dégouline d'hypocrisie ton petit spitch ? Va falloir **

**faire des progrès en théâtre gamin… C'est pas avec ça que tu va les **

**convaincre…#**

On verra Kitsune… On verra qui réussira…

POV Sakura

Je suis dégoûtée… Naruto est revenu d'entre les morts et au lieu de venir

joyeusement nous dire bonjour, IL NOUS SNOBE ! C'est rageant ! Il n'a

pas le droit ! On est ses amis et lui, on dirait qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à

l'autre abruti d'Uchiha _**(n'oublions pas qu'elle s'est faite royalement **_

_**rouler par Sasuke… VAS-Y SASU ! ON EST AVEC TOI POUR **_

_**FAIRE DU MAL A SAKU !!! Pardon, je sors…=-=)**_ !

Je comprends qu'il soit heureux de revoir l'autre salop, puisque

c'était son meilleur ami (et même plus je crois… Je me demande s'ils

couchaient ensemble…), mais n'étais-je pas son amie aussi ? Sa presque

grande sœur ? Et puis, la pauvre Hinata qui l'avait attendu si longtemps

pour finalement découvrir qu'il était gay ? Et Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji,

Lee ? Et puis, on a l'impression qu'il est… Vide… Son regard est plus

que froid, on a la sensation de se retrouver face à un puit sans fond…

En tout cas, il a retrouvé son stand de ramens adoré… Mais il ne

les mange plus avec la même rigueur… Comme s'il avait perdu le goût à

la nourriture… Et quand Neji l'a questionné sur Kyuubi, il a refusé de lui

répondre ! Je me demande ce que ça cache ! Et je crois pas être la seule…

Fin POV Sakura

POV Normal

Depuis le « retour » de l'enfant démon, les villageois se

réunissaient pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour s'en débarrasser une

bonne fois pour toute ! Malheureusement pour eux, Ayumi ne mit pas

longtemps à les dénicher et prévint Aku qui se fit une joie de les tabasser.

Ce, en ne laissant aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Qui plus est, les

victimes ne virent pas son visage… Aku afficha alors une « bonne

humeur » dérangeante qui gênait les anciens amis.

Particulièrement Sasuke Uchiha qui ne se remettait pas de

l'indifférence et de la froideur du blond. Il l'aimait profondément et se

faire ignorer comme ça lui fichait un coup au cœur. Heureusement pour

lui, Aku ne tarda pas à lancer son plan « Draguons honteusement le Brun

qui reste dans notre cœur même si on fait semblant de l'ignorer ».

Sachant que la dernière partie était plutôt dite par Kyuubi, Ayumi et

Yasuo (qui n'avait toujours pas de cigarettes et commençait à péter une

durite).

Ainsi, lorsque Ino annonça à la cantonade qu'elle organisait une

fête ninja dans la forêt environnante, aucun des « invités au village » ne

protestèrent. Aku pour son plan ; Ayumi et Yasuo parce qu'ils savaient

que « Naruto » reviendrait pour Sasuke. Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours

même s'il le niait…

_**Le mensonge…**_

_**Vais-je nier tout cela à jamais ?**_

_**Ou accepter mon cœur ? Mes sentiments…**_

_**Non.**_

Fin POV Normal

POV Kyuubi

Je ne savais pas que ce gamin était aussi borné ! Je me tue presque

à lui dire qu'il aime encore l'Uchiha, Ayumi lui dit plein de sous-entendu

(comprenez : A quand le mariage entre toi et le beau brun dernier de son

clan ?), et même Yasuo le lui balance entre quelques insultes (il est

pitoyable, celui-là : un Kami accro aux cigarettes… Ce petit va nous

claquer dans les pattes avant sa trentaine !) !

Enfin, il craquera un jour ! Surtout s'il fait semblant d'être en

couple avec le beau brun de ses rêves (pas très catholiques les rêves

d'ailleurs…) ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de couples, y en a pas mal,

maintenant ! La dernière fois, il y en avait pas autant (voire pas du

tout…). Voyons voir, la femelle blonde avec une queue de cheval

roucoule avec le gros balourd qui a du faire un régime d'ailleurs. La

petite qui rougit tout le temps semble très troublé par le canin aux crocs

rouges (ridicules les crocs en passant). Il y a aussi l'autre coincé du c**

avec Gaara (je croyais qu'il avait des vues sur son étudiante ! Il change

d'avis comme de chemise !)… Mmh… Ah ! On a aussi, le brunette aux

macarons avec les gros-sourcils (couple affreux si vous voulez mon

avis !). Et les reste est au célibat ou bien je ne l'ai pas vu…

Tiens ? Cette sensation ? Mais oui, c'est… Pauvre gamin, va falloir

patienter pour ton amour, parce qu'on a une mission ! Y a une âme en

peine qu'approche ! Et sacrément en peine d'ailleurs, vu son chakra…

Fin POV Kyuubi

POV Aku

Merde… Une mission… Manquait plus que ça… J'ai pas envie moi…

Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de quoi que ce soit !

**#De ton beau Uchiha, non ?#**

Le ferme.

**# Mais si… De lui embrasser ses belles lèvres pleines, de lui rougir sa **

**peau pâle, de lui lécher son cou là ou commence son tee-shirt, de lui **

**sucer ses…#**

Kyuu… Une érection en pleine mission, très peu pour moi. Alors

tu te tais ou je te laisse plus les massacres, et je m'en occupe tout seul.

**#Tu fais ça, je chante.#**

Epargne-moi et je t'épargnerais.

**#Cause toujours insolent !#**

J'ai été à bonne école.

**#…#**

Dommage, essaie encore !

**#Grrr#**

Ouh, j'ai peur ! Mais c'est pas tout ça, mais je sens une pauvre

personne en perdition que la vengeance attire comme la flamme d'une

bougie appelle le papillon !

**#La poésie te sied très mal#**

Mauvais joueur.

**Tsuzuku…**

**Et voilà (pardon pour l'attente… Je me jette à plat ventre devant vous).**

**Comment était-ce ????? Bien ? Pas bien ? Une horreur ? Faut que je continue ?**

**REVIEWS !!!!!!!!**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	6. Une âme damnée est si triste à regarder

**Bienvenue dans ce chapitre cinq. Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais pas d'argent sur ces personnages qui sont à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Ayumi et Yasuo.**

**Cette histoire contiendra du yaoi, NaruSasu pour être exact, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisent pas.**

**Bonne Lecture et pardon pour l'attente.**

L'âme damnée est si triste à observer…

POV inconnu

J'avance… J'avance si lentement… Si lent… Mou… Mort…

Je suis si triste… Si désespéré… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Parce que…

**Je suis une âme damnée…**

**Qui vient chercher son châtiment…**

**Vengeur,**

**Vas-tu me sauver ?**

POV Aku

Alala… une mission… C'est ennuyeux… J'aurais préféré éviter de

devoir faire une… « punition » comme IL les appelle, devant Konoha…

Et puis zut. Peu importe. Il verront juste ma puissance… Tiens au fait,

vous ais-je raconté ma dernière rencontre avec l'Uchiha ? Non ? Et

bien…

_FLASH-BACK POV NORMAL_

Le blond se dirigeait tranquillement vers le stand de ramens. Il

n'aimait pas spécialement ce plat – il préférait largement le sang humain

– mais il devait faire comme si. Et là, « Oh ! Surprise ! », il apperçut

l'équipe Kakashi : Sakura, Sai qui la collait comme une sangsue, et

Sasuke. Ils semblaient attendre. Kakashi à coup sûr. Aku ricana

légèrement, puis s'avança, bien décidé à commencer son plan

« Séduction ».

_« Il semblerait que Kakashi n'ait toujours pas pris l'habitude _

_d'arriver à l'heure… »_

Le tout dit sur un ton à glacer d'effroi n'importe quel être

normalement constitué. Mais c'était bien connu : les Uchiha ne sont PAS

des êtres normalement constitués. Le Vengeur (demi-démon) ne s'en

formalisa pas et continua, fixant Sasuke avec un regard… Chaud.

_« Dis-moi Uchiha… As-tu une petite amie ? »_

Le sus-nommé se retourna, lentement, vers Aku pour lui lancer un

regard… Plus que polaire. Mais Le blond n'avait pas fini :

_« A moins que… Tu n'aimes pas les filles ? Ca expliquerait _

_beaucoup de choses… Comme ton dégoût pour tes… Groupies. Ne, _

_Sakura ? »_

En échange de sa petite pique, il eu droit à des yeux verts furieux le

fixant comme s'il était un monstre… Ce qu'il était selon les critères des

Humains d'ailleurs… Il avait fusionné avec un démon, et pactisé avec le

Diable. Au sens propre comme au figuré. En revanche, sur les lèvres de

Sasuke fleurit un léger sourire en coin. Le genre qui donnait envie de lui

sauter dessus tout de suite. Mais Aku se contint malgré les hurlements de

frustration de son Renard préféré. Il préféra annoncer, comme en passant :

_« Je n'ai plus de sentiments, soit. Cependant, mes pulsions les _

_plus… Bestiales sont restées. Envies de sang, des meurtres, besoin de se _

_nourrir. Et… Pulsions sexuelles._ (un nouveau regard brûlant que Sasuke

soutint)_… Au déplaisir de vous revoir._

Il s'en était alors allé. Ravi d'avoir fait bouillir Sakura, tout en

aillant annoncer à la cantonade que Sasuke lui plaisait. Et le Brun ne lui

échapperait pas. Foi de Vengeur.

**Ton amour est si flagrant…**

**Quand arriveras-tu à te l'avouer ?**

**Et surtout…**

**  
Auras-tu la force de ne pas y résister ?**

_FIN FLASH-BACK POV AKU_

Et maintenant, deux jours après, je ne manque plus une occasion

pour le chauffer. D'ailleurs, il est adorable quand il rougit… Stop, zone

dangereuse…

**# Tu sais, tu n'arriveras pas à te voiler la face bien longtemps…#**

Ta gueule. Pour en revenir à ma mission, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une

âme damnée vu l'énergie qui s'échappe… 'tain, moi qui voulait avoir un

beau massacre avec des défis de Yokai rebelles (ils pullulent en ce

moment) ? bah, non ! Je me tape une stupide âme a une vengeance à

accomplir, mais qui ne peut pas.

En fait, c'est assez simple, il y a trois formes d'âmes possibles

lorsqu'un humain meure :

-l'âme purifiée : elle va directement au Royaume des Morts

-l'âme désespérée : elle a une vengeance à accomplir. Elle doit trouver un

Vengeur qui la purifie (qui accomplisse sa vengeance quoi !) pour qu'elle

parte « en paix ».

-Et l'âme damnée. Le pire des cas. Soit elle commis un crime grave, soit

c'était une âme désespérée qu'a pas rencontrée de Vengeur (cas de figure

assez rare vu notre nombre), soit sa vengeance es impossible à accomplir

pour un Vengeur (la personne à tuer est déjà morte et au Royaume des

Morts). Dans ce cas, elle va chercher un Vengeur en contact direct avec

LUI. Comme moi, quoi. Et je vais la dévorer. Le truc que je déteste dans

ce boulot. Je n'aime pas manger les âmes. Leurs cris font mal aux

oreilles…

**#Je voudrais pas te déranger dans tes explications, mais je te rappelle **

**qu'une âme damnée est assez agressive envers les Humains et que **

**notre proie s'approche dangereusement de Konoha…#**

Ah. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail. Et bien, allons-y.

Je me dirige donc vers le bureau de Tsunade pour la prévenir de ne

laisser sortir aucun villageois, ni ninja avant… Hum… Quelques heures.

Elle me regarde, ahurie, pour voir si je plaisante, mais finit par obéir. Elle

me fait confiance semblerait-il. Et bien, excellent je dirais… Quelques

minutes plus tard, Sakura déboule en criant qu'un chakra bizarre arrive.

Bonne nouvelle pour moi.

En un instant, j'arrive aux portes du village. Des habitants

s'agglutinent pour voir ce qui cause un tel remue-ménage. Pitoyable.

J'aperçois Ayumi et Yasuo qui discutent comme si de rien n'était avec

Sasuke et Kakashi. Je serre les dents. Ils vont entendre parler de moi, ces

deux-là… Pas que je m'énerve, mais je n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de

MA cible.

…

Oh. Merde. Voilà que je tourne possessif, maintenant…

**Approche… Vengeur qui vient me dévorer…**

**Viens que je te montre…**

**L'étendue de cette haine**

**Qui bout en moi.**

**Comme la tienne.**

**Ne ?**

Je reconnaîtrais cette énergie partout. Une âme damnée. Je sors du village

pour la voir qui sort de l'ombre des arbres. Celle-là ressemble à un

vieillard courbé. Il a de long cheveux grisâtres et une barbe sale qui traîne

par terre. Il porte un vieux manteau marron et une canne l'aide à se

mouvoir. Son chakra, d'une couleur sombre, oscillant entre le noir et le

bleu foncé, lui tourne autour, comme s'il voulait le protéger…

Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Au contraire, son chakra fait se

décomposer sa peau, et ses yeux sont sur le point de sortir de leur orbite.

Ils sont vert forêt, mais parsemés de rouge : les veines ont éclatés. Des

larmes coulent sur sa peau parcheminée et laisse une trace blanche

brillante sur les joues sales. Je sens déjà son énergie se répandre autour de

moi et frissonne : ce n'est pas très agréable. La température chute de

quelques degrés. Il m'observe, j'attends sa requête. Même si je la connais

déjà.

_« Que veux-tu, âme humaine ? Qu'attends de moi, un Vengeur ? »_

Il tremble. Ma voix est terriblement glaciale. Même pour un esprit,

c'est difficile à supporter. Finalement, il articule, d'une voix chevrotante

et brisée par les années. Cette âme ne date pas d'hier.

_« Vengez-moi. »_

Je m'approche de lui, malgré le dégoût qu'il m'inspire et effleure

son front. En un instant, je vois son passé. La femme qu'il aimait est parti

avec son frère. Il l'a tué. Son frère ne le lui a jamais pardonné. Il est mort

de chagrin. Son frère est mort il y a quelques années. Pneumonie. Et ce

vieillard souhaite que je dévore l'âme de son frère. Mais elle est déjà au

Royaume. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'y rendre. Comme tous les Vengeurs.

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

Il me regarde, comme me défiant de refuser sa requête morbide. Mais je

n'y peux rien. Ma haine n'est pas assez forte pour me permettre de mourir

à mon tour. Ou alors, elle est trop forte ?

_« Alors détruisez-moi. »_

**Lorsqu'une âme damnée n'a plus sa vengeance, ses illusions**

**  
Il ne lui reste qu'une solution.**

**Se faire dévorer son âme.**

**Se faire détruire.**

J'obéis. Rare sont les âmes aussi déterminées. Ce doit être son

expérience. Je m'enveloppe de son chakra, de son passé, de son savoir, de

son âme, de sa vie. De sa mort. Ma haine augmente. Je hais.

Ces hommes si jaloux.

Ces femmes si cruelles.

Ces frères si insensibles.

Ces Humains…

Je m'imprègne de son existence jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'existe même plus. Et

je sens alors les chakras. Les Yokai… Des renégats qui ne sont pas fidèles

à leur maîtres. Et bien… C'est moi, un Hanyo et deux demi-kami qui

vont les remettre à leur place… Je suis un Vengeur. La Mort me suit,

fidèle. Il est temps de la rassasier de quelques vies. Et de me nourrir de ce

liquide vital…

Je veux leur sang. Je veux leur vie. Je veux leur tête.

Je veux leur anéantissement.

POV Ayumi

Il est toujours triste de regarder une âme mourir. Mais, alors que j'observe Aku se préparer au combat, je me demande si c'est triste pour l'âme, ou

pour celui qui dévore…

Il n'a même pas vu les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues…

**Tsuzuku…**

**Et voilà. Navré, j'ai pas vraiment fait un chapitre joyeux et en plus, je suis en retard, mais je suis légèrement (oh, l'ironie…) pas bien, j'ai de gros problèmes personnels et donc j'ai pas la tête à écrire…**

**Et si j'écris, ce sont surtout des poèmes… Mais bon, j'ai fait un effort. Donc, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	7. Apparition d'un monstre

Chapitre VII L'apparition d'un Monstre… Encore.

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

**Perso ça va, même si je rentre tout juste de vacances (deux mois partie… Dur pour écrire TT)**

**Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre ou juste Ayumi, Asaki et Yasuo sont à moi. Le reste est à Masashi Kishimoto qui devrait faire du yaoi (ou au moins, cesser de faire du commercial…. Ca part en live son affaire là…)**

**Juste, je ne sais pas si je ferais de lemon… Peut être un lime, mais je ne suis aps sûr de moi, et l'histoire arrive à sa fin sans que je ne sache si le scénario (enfin présent) me permettra de placer un lemon.**

**Bref, Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Ce fut si simple…. Tuer des Yokai renégats n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, mais

ces idiots ont foncé droit sur les Humains…

_**# Gamin ? #**_

La ferme.

_**# Mais…. #**_

Ta gueule. Qu'est ce que je disais avant que ce démon stupide ne m'interrompe…

_**# Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! #**_

Je me permets tout seul alors… Donc… Ah oui ! Je parlais de ces abrutis de Yokai qui

voulaient me prendre mes proies… Mais ils étaient lents… Même Akimichi Chôji aurait pu les

rattraper. C'est dire. De quoi me laisser le temps de les massacrer allègrement. Sans compter que

ce groupe était particulièrement faible. Tss… Pauvres crétins…

S'en prendre à moi relève de l'exploit. Me vaincre, de l'impossible.

Après tout…

**Ne suis-je pas…**

**L'Héritier du Seigneur Ténébreux ?**

**Connu sous le nom maléfique du Diable…**

Alors que je me relève en léchant tranquillement mes griffes, mes yeux rouges balayant la

plaine à la recherche de survivants, je vois Ayumi se diriger vers moi, un air… Étrange plaqué

sur son visage. Elle s'approche de moi, peinant à traverser le champ de bataille (ou de massacre)

à cause des divers membres arrachés et globes oculaires transpercés qui lui donnent –

vraisemblablement – la nausée.

_« Aku ? »_

_« Mmh ? »_

_« Euh… __Hum… Eh bien… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu pleures. »_

Pardon ?

_**# C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Depuis l'absorption de l'âme, tes larmes coulent sans **_

_**s'arrêter. #**_

Mais c'est impossible. Il m'est interdit d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment, y compris la

tristesse ou le désespoir. Mes larmes se sont taries lorsque j'ai pactisé avec Lui… Comment…

_**# Je sais pas Aku… Mais à Lui tu pourra lui demander. #**_

Tu en a de bonnes Kyuubi… Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve. Akatsuki va bientôt

bouger. Mon plan est réalisable seulement si je suis sur le terrain avec Konoha le jour où les

nuages Rouges attaqueront ce village corrompu. Je ne peux pas partir sur les routes à Sa

recherche juste pour une histoire idiote de larmes. Peut être suis-je blessé et sont-ce des larmes de

douleur ?

_**# Entre tes sentiments pour l'autre brun et ça, tu es doué pour te voiler la face. #**_

QUELS sentiments ? Où as-tu encore été cherché une telle absurdité ?

_**# Dans ton cœur. #**_

Pff… Tu as bu.

_**# Ahahaha… Je suis mort de rire. Comment veux-tu que je boive ? #**_

Comment veux-tu que j'ai des sentiments pour un imbécile brun qui m'a presque tué

plusieurs fois avant ma vraie mort ?

_« Hum… Aku ? »_

Oh. Il semblerait que lorsque l'on parle du loup, il accourre immédiatement. Que me veux-t-il ?

_« Oui beau Sasuke ? »_

_« Hum. Tout va bien ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Après tout, tu es dans mon champ de vision. »_

_« Abruti. »_

_« Bouhou… Tu me vexes. »_

_« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… »_

Tiens ? Cette chère Sakura semble toujours autant remontée contre moi. La pauvre… Je la

tuerai… Au fait, il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il me voulait, le brun sexy ?

_« Que me voulais-tu Sasuke ? »_

_« Quelqu'un demande après toi. »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

Etrange, je n'ai prévenu aucune de mes connaissances que j'allais à Konoha. C'était

primordial pour mon plan. Tsss… Qui donc vient me déranger ? Je vais l'écharper et pendre le

reste au dessus de la porte des Enfers.

_« Je vais de ce pas voir qui tient à finir en offrande aux démons. »_

* * *

POV inconnu

Krukrukru… Mon cher Aku n'a pas changé… Toujours aussi adorable lorsqu'il est en

colère… Oh, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai pensé ça… Il est tellement persuadé d'avoir

abandonné les sentiments qui le rendaient (à son idée) faible… Pauvre chou… Hihihi… J'ai hâte

de pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…

Allons Aku… Montre-moi cette envie de te venger… Que la guerre commence enfin…

**Homme blond aux yeux nuit…Une gigantesque épée dans le dos Un sourire cruel sur le visage… Et des mains brûlantes de malveillance caressant un chat couleur miel Mains chaudes, cœur froid… Le Seigneur Noir est là… **

POV Aku

Je me dirige avec nonchalance vers la place centrale du village où la plupart des shinobis

de ma génération, accompagné de Tsunade, m'attendent. Avec mon mystérieux visiteur semblerait-il.

Il va m'entendre celui-là d'ailleurs…

_**# Eh gamin ! Ce chakra… Tu le ressens ? Il ne m'est pas inconnu… Mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus ! #**_

C'est normal Kyuu… Un Vengeur possède une capacité qui empêche toutes autres personnes

que Lui de localiser ou reconnaître. Y compris les autres Vengeurs. Une capacité bien

pratique qui m'a de nombreuses fois permit d'échapper à Akatsuki alors que je me servais de tes pouvoirs.

Après tout , qui pourrais imaginer que ces Nukenins repèrent les Jinshurikis grâce à la

puissance du chakra de leur Bijuu… Pauvres humains… Je les plains.

_**# Ou pas. Ton ironie ne trompe personne, tu sais ? #**_

Tu as raison. Pour une fois… Non, ne râles pas, c'est vrai.

Tiens ? cette silhouette me dis quelque chose…

_**# Gamin… C'est…. #**_

Oh mais qui voilà ! J'aurais préféré un Vengeur en fait…

_« Cela faisait longtemps Aku… Depuis ton intronisation en fait. Après notre rencontre, tu as pris _

_un malin plaisir à n'en faire qu'à ta tête et à m'éviter. J'en suis fort triste… »_

_« J'en suis désolé Seigneur, mais j'avais mes raisons. »_

_« Je sais. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé faire. Ais tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir… »_

Tss… Il en a de bonnes, lui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mêle de mes affaires. Lui ? Oh, c'est

mon Seigneur et, accessoirement, celui qui ramène à la vie les Vengeurs (et il a recueilli Ayumi

et Yasuo, puisqu'ils étaient rejetés par les leurs). C'est le Maître des morts surnommé par les

Humains, ''Le Diable''. Bien qu'il m'ai sauvé la vie en me ramenant d'entre les morts avec

l'aide de Kyuubi, il m'est particulièrement antipathique à cause de sa manie de couver ses

Vengeurs. Trop possessif et pervers à mon goût.

Remarquez, ce n'est pas comme si il était laid. Au contraire. Il possède une peau très

bronzée par les Feux des Enfers (c'est une autre des multiples raisons pour laquelle je déteste cet

endroit : Je déteste le feu… La faute à qui ?) et des yeux de la couleur de la Nuit. Si on se

concentre bien, il paraît que l'on peux y discerner des étoiles (pff, quelle connerie…). Ses

cheveux sont longs et de la couleur de la neige (bien qu'il prétende être blond. Tu parles !). Il est

de la même taille que moi (Dans les environ d'1m80 donc). Pourtant, il est moins fin que moi. Je

ressemble à un file de fer : tout en longueur. Lui, il est mieux proportionné (ne lui dîtes pas que

j'ai dit ça !). Il faut dire que son épée est particulièrement difficile à manier. Elle rappelle un peu

l'épée de Kisame. En plus longue.

Bref, c'est un canon (ça non plus, il ne faut pas qu'il sache…), et la plupart des Vengeurs

sont tombés au moins une fois dans son lit. Il n'y a guère que Yasuo (trop pile électrique

sûrement…), Ayumi (trop planche à pain), moi (ça c'est parce que je refuse catégoriquement….

Il me trouve à son goût paraîtrait-il), et quelques autres dont j'ignore le nom.

_**# Si tu refuses, c'est parce que tu sais bien qu'il te ferais un contrat de fidélité. Comme les **_

_**autres Vengeurs. Et dans ce cas, tu ne pourrais plus avoir ton brun. #**_

Non. C'est juste qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, tu sais que les Contrats de Fidélité ne

fonctionne pas sur les Jinshurikis. De plus, Il sait parfaitement que je refuse d'être une proie. Je

suis un prédateur. Il a renoncé.

_« Au fait, tu n'est toujours pas intéressé ? Il y a une place vide dans mon lit qui n'attends que _

_toi… »_

Oubliez ma dernière phrase. Et qu'il ôte sa main de ma joue. Sinon, tout Seigneur qu'il

est, je la lui tranche. Je hais ses simagrées de séduction qu'il offre. Il m'énerve.

_« Lâchez-moi avant que mes griffes ne coupent malencontreusement votre main. Pourquoi être _

_venu ici ? »_

_« Toujours aussi sauvage mon petit Aku _(Je vais l'éventrer…)_. Tu ne serais pas intéressé par _

_quelques informations… Disons, concernant des Nuages. Rouges, précisons-le._

Bon, il m'énerve, mais il n'est pas venu juste pour me faire des propositions foireuses.

_**# Tu sais bien que tu es son protégé. Le seul qui ait eu le droit de l'approcher en personne **_

_**pour son intronisation. Et aussi, le seul qu'il laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Y compris refuser ses **_

_**faveurs. #**_

Merci, je sais. Mais qu'il m'épargne ses surnoms et ses sous-entendus. Je suis presque

aussi puissant que lui. Je pourrai lui donner du fil à retordre…

_**# Si tu le bats, tu deviendra Roi à sa place. Et tu ne pourra jamais revoir l'Uchiha. Sauf **_

_**exceptions… #**_

Je sais. Et ferme-là à propos de Sasuke.

_« Que demandez-vous en échange de ces infos ? Car ce n'est pas gratuit, je présume ? »_

_« Oh, ne sois pas si aigri _(je vais le frapper. En fait, je l'aurais déjà fait si ce stupide chat

n'assurait pas sa défense. Les griffures et morsures, j'ai déjà donné.)_. Mais en effet… Je te _

_demande une nuit avec toi… Huhu… »_

Je vois Sasuke, qui assiste à la conversation (d'ailleurs, leurs têtes lorsque je me suis

agenouillé pour saluer le Roi était assez drôle… Pour un humain.), se crisper. Il pense

sincèrement que je suis assez bête pour le séduire et tout laisser en plan pour Lui ? Oh, aurait-il

sacrifié son intelligence en suivant le vieux serpent ?

_« Bien. »_

_« Tu acceptes ? »_

_« Non. Gardez vos informations… »_

Si je n'avais été un Vengeur, j'aurais ri en voyant la tête de mon Seigneur. Il prend un air

dépité (sans doute censé me donner envie de gerber.), mais se ressaisit en me voyant m'éloigner

(pas que ça à faire, moi !). Il me rattrape rapidement, laissant même tomber Akio, son chat.

Celui-ci, pour information, crache après moi (que lui ais-je fait à cette boule de poils ?), puis

s'éloigne, la queue haute. Idiot

Mais je m'égare. Le Diable (pour ceux que ça intéresse, son nom humain est Asaki.) me

prends par le bras et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Je fronce les sourcils (à quoi pense-t-il

celui-là), mais il se contente de murmurer (d'une voix assez suave tout de même… Dès que

possible, je le gifle.).

_« Akatsuki a détruit Oto. Ils ont tué Kabuto et toutes les expériences de Orochimaru. Ils se _

_dirigent maintenant vers Konoha avec la ferme intention de tout raser…Si je suis ici, c'est pour _

_ramener l'âme de Uchiha Madara. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il devrait être passé de vis à trépas. _

_Je t'aiderai. »_

_« Merci. »_

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

_**# Akatsuki qui approche ? Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment fera-tu pour Uchiha Sasuke ? #**_

Je vais en effet devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour l'avoir.

_**# Et une fois cela fait ? #**_

Je le tuerai.

**La menace est placé.**

**La guerre a commencé.**

**Et les Survivants ne seront pas forcément les gagnants.**

**D'ailleurs…**

**Y aura –t-il seulement des gagnants ?**

C'est étrange. Tout simplement étrange. Outre le fait que désormais, Asaki (il ne veut plus

que je l'appelle Seigneur car il est ici incognito – comprenons par là qu'il a fugué de ses

responsabilités), me suit partout comme un chien (et lui-même est suivi par son chat), Sasuke

agit… Bizarrement. Il ne répond plus à mes provocations, m'évite, trouve toujours le moyen

d'être accompagné si je réussis à le voir… Bref, je m'étonne.

Le pire reste quand même les paroles de Asaki. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé (il est la

seule personne qui accepte de me parler depuis que Sasuke m'évite… Le défaut d'avoir des

fréquentations douteuses comme le Diable), il m'a juste dit : _« Ne t'inquiètes pas »_.

Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter.

_**# Idiot #**_

Oh, toi, ne t'y mets pas. Sinon, je détruits notre pacte et vais me suicider en haut de la

falaise.

_**# Tu ne le feras pas. #**_

Non, c'est vrai. Mais tais-toi quand même.

**Aku… Naruto… Ton cœur hurle la réponse à tes questions…**

Mais après tout… Il n'y a pas pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre…

POV Sasuke

Je suis fatigué… Fatigué de tous ces mensonges…

Je sais que Na… Aku joue avec moi. Et c'était intéressant au début, de lui faire penser qu'il

réussissait à me faire ployer…

A me faire tomber amoureux.

Sauf qu'il a réussi… Et je sais que lui ne m'aime pas…

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé souffrir autant juste parce que cet idiot ne m'aime pas… Moi

qui voulais briser les liens que j'avais avec lui, maintenant qu'il n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment

autre que le désir, mon cœur me fais si mal que j'en pleurerais si je le pouvais…

J'en ai assez. Assez de me cacher. Et cette jalousie qui me tord depuis que je sais que cet

étrange homme séduit Aku…

Je l'aime tant…

Et je le hais de me rendre si faible, si désespéré…

Pense-t-il vraiment que j'ai pu ne pas apercevoir son absence de sentiment pour moi ? Me croit-il

si bête ?

Sans doute, oui…

Je veux mourir…

**Car je ne peux te faire souffrir**

Actuellement, le grand Sasuke Uchiha, si fort, si silencieux, si maître de lui-même,

voudrai hurler à la mort.

Je suis sur la falaise de Konoha… J'observe…

Je voudrai être un oiseau pour ne jamais avoir à éprouver de tels sentiments pour toi…Je voudrai que tu ressente la même chose vis-à-vis de moi…

J'imagine qu'il doit prendre du bon temps… Avec cet… ''Asaki''…

Aku… Naruto…

Je t'aimais déjà tant…Mais pour toi, ce n'est qu'un amusement !

Je suppose que je dois te dire adieu Naruto… Tu n'existe plus qu'au travers de mes

pensées et de mes rêves…. Et je vais te rejoindre…

Aku n'est pas Naruto… J'aime Naruto… Et j'aime Aku… Mais je ne peux pas espérer avoir une

quelconque relation avec lui…

Je vais partir…Et au loin courir…

Mon enfance avec Naruto n'a pas été des plus joyeuses… J'espère trouver le bonheur à

présent…

Je te dis au revoir

**Et m'en vais ce soir**

**Je te dis adieu**

**Et m'en vais aux cieux**

Comment disait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Il n'y a qu'un royaume des Morts, aux Enfers. Les âmes

y sont heureuses car elles trouvent la paix… Quelques soient les péchés commis lors de leur

vies…

**C'est une bonne chose pour moi…**

Enfin je crois…Aku…

POV Aku

Cet abruti m'énerve ! Il est introuvable depuis plusieurs jours. C'est Sakura qui est venue

me trouver - malgré toute son aversion pour moi – et qui m'as dit qu'il avait disparu.

Sasuke… Où es-tu ?

Non, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Je suis seulement agacé. Sasuke n' pas pris de mission, il n'est pas au cimetière pour se

recueillir, ni dans son quartier…

Ok, je suis inquiet.

En fait, j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec son étrange comportement des derniers jours.

Kyuubi ? Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard.

_**# C'est la troisième fois que tu me le demande, et je le répète : il a réussi à cacher son chakra ! #**_

Tss… J'en ai assez ! C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Même Ayumi, spécialiste de

l'information, ignore où il est passé. Yasuo est trop défoncé pour répondre à nos questions (après

la cigarette, la drogue… Ce n'est pas un demi-dieu ça !). Tous les shinobis me répondent la même chose : _« on ne l'a pas vu depuis trois jours »_

Grr… Cet idiot va m'entendre !

_**# Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Asaki ? #**_

Il est parti chercher d'autres informations sur les déplacements de Madara. Je ne peux pas

le joindre. Et il ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs jours.

Je vais péter un câble.

_**# Et la colline des Hokages ? Vous avez vérifié ? Après tout, tu aimais bien te rendre là-bas **_

_**quand tu étais triste… #**_

Comment tu sais ça toi ? Enfin, c'est vrai, je crois que personne n'a regardé ! Merci Kyuu,

j'y cours !

Et il s'y précipita…

**Pauvre enfant brisé par un amour impossible…**

**Aku, regardera-tu tes erreurs en face ?**

**Pour l'instant, crie…**

**Hurle aussi fort que tu peux…**

**Le nom de celui qui, même si tu le nies**

**Depuis longtemps, a volé ton cœur…**

_« SASUKE ! »_

Corps qui tombe…

**Larme qui coule…**

**Sourire qui s'éteint**

**Ailes qui sauvent**

Tant pis. Il me faut ma vraie forme. Même si j'attirerais Akatsuki aussi sûrement que des

mouches par une viande avariée.

* * *

**Tsuzuku…**

**Me revoilà ! Je n'ai toujours pas mes données, mais tant pis !**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Comment est-il ? Et Asaki ? Vous l'aimez bien ?**

**Sasu : Nan.**

**Moi : C'est pas à toi que je demande.**

**Naru : Pourquoi tu as fait de Sasuke un dépressif ?**

**Moi : Parce que c'est toi le (futur) seme, que tu as déjà un caractère et que je me voyais pas **

**faire de Sasuke un bisounours. Même si je l'aime pas, il mérite pas ça.**

**Sasu : Je n'ai pas ce caractère !**

**Moi : Non, mais je ne savais pas comment tourner ça autrement.**

**Sasu : Et je tombe dans le vide, non ?**

**Moi : Vi. Ca m'aide.**

**Sasu (marmonne) : Menteuse… C'est juste qu'elle m'en veut à cause des scans…**

**Naru (approuve) : Elle ne t'a pas pardonné pour Itachi…**

**Ita (forme fantôme) (approuve aussi) : Oui… Et moi non plus !**

**Sasu : Oui, mais toi tu peux rien faire.**

**Moi (les ignore – sauf Itachi qu'elle mate) : des reviews pour me dire comment c'est ? Au fait, on approche de la fin. D'ailleurs, je suis contente : j'avais pas de scénario bien construit. Et bah, maintenant j'en ai un ! En fait…**

**Sasu / Naru / Ita : MAIS TA GUEULE !**

**Sasu : T'as déjà pas de suspens alors leur raconte pas en plus !**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	8. Hello ?

Hem… (_Court se cacher_) Ouiii, ça fait un bail, hein… Et en plus, ce n'est pas un chapitre…

Alors euh, j'ai pas mal d'excuses… Certaines bonnes, d'autres moins…

Bref : Pour commencer, comme je l'ai mis sur mon profil, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, 1) je n'étais qu'une petite débutante dans le monde de l'écriture et de la fanfic. On peut dire que je le suis un tout petit peu moins maintenant que j'écris depuis à peu près… quatre ans. Je sais c'est assez peu, mais il s'en passe des choses en quatre ans. Mon style d'écriture a bien changé depuis…

D'où mon 2) : à l'époque je n'allais pas bien du tout moralement. **Je vivais une période de chamboulement familial, corporel, mental, social**… Bref, j'étais pas bien. Donc, cette fic est un exutoire. Et seulement un exutoire.

Je n'ai ni plan d'histoire, ni de fin ni… rien du tout en fait. Principale raison pour, sinon l'arrêter, au moins la réécrire.

Or, une réécriture implique des changements. De graaaands changements. En l'occurrence, si vous suiviez cette fic juste pour voir Sasuke et Naruto se rouler une pelle… Bah, c'est plus la peine. Depuis les derniers scans, Sasuke est l'un des persos que je **déteste le plus** dans le manga. Je préfère même Sakura, qui jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps était quand même number one de ma liste noire. Donc, out le SasuNaru ou NaruSasu.

Un autre couple – toujours yaoi je vous assure. Une autre histoire également. Beaucoup plus complexe et travaillée mais encore en chantier. Vous n'en verrez pas le début avant longtemps, surtout qu'elle prévoit d'être longue et coupée en deux parties. Avant de vous renseigner un peu plus sur celle-ci, je préviens : en ce moment je suis sur une longue histoire dans le fandom Harry Potter et je compte bien la finir avant d'embrayer sur une autre.

La nouvelle fanfiction maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit, elle sera en deux parties. Les titres se ressemblent beaucoup même si la traduction (si je ne me trompe pas) possède une différence majeure : _Kami no Akuma_ et _Akuma no Kami_

Si je ne suis pas trop nulle en japonais, ça veut respectivement dire Démon des Dieux et Dieu des Démons. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il faudra attendre un peu (ou me poser des questions par MP si ça vous intéresse vraiment XD)…

Ah au fait. Le couple. Eh bien, je penche pour un Human!Kyuu/Naruto. **Oui** ce couple existe et non je ne suis pas folle. Pas trop. Il y en a pas mal dans le fandom anglais (même si je sais pas trop pourquoi, ils sont fans des femKyuu) dont certains plutôt sympas. Le fandom français, à ma connaissance, n'en compte pas mais il y a les trois OS d'Haganemaru, Opelleam et Kumfu. En fait de KyuuNaru, il s'agit de KyuuNaruSasu (dans cet ordre ou dans un autre XD). Très sympa même si définitivement, Sasuke n'a plus rien à faire dans cette équation pour moi (Vade retro _placer ici l'insulte appropriée_).

Je crois que c'était tout… Ah si : si vous voulez suppliez l'auteur de se dépêcher **tapez 1**

Si vous voulez menacer l'auteur **tapez 2**

Autre **tapez 3** (et précisez)

Précision : il est interdit de taper l'auteur.

(_Repart se terrer dans un abri antiatomique créé spécialement pour ell_e)


End file.
